Messy Webs
by StarriSkys
Summary: Karin and Kazune are in a confused state. Just as things couldn't get worse, they get in a fight and end up tangled in lies. Things get more and more complicated, the arguement giving others a chance to fight for their love..[HumorRomanceSuspense?] 1st FF
1. Strawberry Pudding

Strawberry Pudding

A Note: Note that they haven't fallen in love yet, or rather, haven't discovered their own or each other's feelings. I'm trying to make them sound like themselves, but they might seem a bit OOC some point in this story. P

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Karin counted her steps, keeping them in rhythm. _One two three four… uuugh… stupid Kazune-kun_, Karin thought to herself. _Making me do all these "Goddess Training". Poo._ "Ack!" Karin narrowly missed a streetlight. _Concentration! Concentration! _Karin could already imagine Kazune-kun scolding her.

She counted some more, then was again lost in her thoughts. She was almost 15, and yet she still felt like an ugly duckling. Himeka-chan assured her that she was cute, but Himeka-chan was so beautiful and kind. She wouldn't understand what's it like to be her. She sighed. Won't understand…

"Arrgh!" She didn't dodge in time. "Owie!" She cried out, rubbing her forhead, cursing the streetlight. I'm such a klutz, she frowned.

Meep! She looked at her hand. Her forehead was bleeding! Aw man. She stood up, and started back home. Stupid Training. Stupid Kazune-kun. Stupid me. And… and… stupid streetlight!

Muttering under her breath, she got home and had a shower. When she got downstairs, Himeka-chan was making something good. When she saw Karin, she cried out, " Karin-chan!!! Look! I made strawberry pudding!"

She cheerily babbled on, then notices Karin's forehead. "Oh no! Karin! What happened?!" Without waiting for an answer, Himeka-chan scurried to get the first-aid kit. "I'm fine, Himeka-chan!" Karin said, sweat dropping. She ignored this.

"Sit down!" "Really, I'm fine—" "Sit!"

Karin obediently sat down. Himeka-chan applied some medicine then plastered a big band-aid over her forehead.

"Uh… I think this band-aid is a little too big." "No! It's perfect!" She insisted. "Alright." Karin winced, but joined Himeka-chan with strawberry pudding. "Yummy!" Karin took a big bite out of the pudding, smiling contentedly.

"Hi, Himeka. Yo, Karin." The two looked up as Kazune-kun came downstairs, removing a hair band from his pretty blonde hair.

"Hello, Kazune-kun! Did some archery today?!" Himeka-chan asked, all bubbly and happy. "Yeah. Did you finish your training, Karin?" "Hi Kazune-kun. Yep I did." She sank deeper in her chair, attempting to hide her forehead.

But he saw it anyway. His look of surprise and concern only last for 2 seconds. Then he smirked, "Karin, checked your forehead lately?" "Shut up." She growled. Kazune-kun laughed and sat down with his own serving of pudding.

"Tell me. What _unfortunate _incident had happened during your _training_." Kazune-kun grinned. "None of your beeswax." Karin stuck out her tongue and self-consciously touched her band-aid. Kazune-kun stifled a laughter and took a bite of pudding.

Karin miserably stared at the gap where she had taken a bite and poked it miserably, making it jiggle.

Kazune-kun looked up. "Not hungry?" "Thanks to you." "Very well. I shall end your suffering." _Ah yes. Finally. Now he's going to jump off a cliff—_"Hey!" Karin yelled. Kazune-kun had stolen her pudding! "That's mine! And I—" Kazune-kun took a bite. –- a bite out of that… Karin thought. Kazune-kun had had eaten the pudding… right where she had taken a bite of.

::::::: Yes the first chapter was cheesy and blah, but I just wanted to show their "relationship" right up to now…. Yes, yes… a hesitating and confused relationship. Sigh. If Kazune-kun really likes Karin, he better shape up, because he's not going to impress Karin if this keeps up. :::::::


	2. Micchi

Micchi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Note: They might, JUST _might _be a teensy bit OOC here. Please note in the next few chapters that their anger might seem a little exaggerated and aggressive. Well maybe not aggressive, but whatever. I like 'fully expressing' anger, since I'm pretty short tempered myself. Haha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful and calm morning— "Let's go outside!" Himeka-chan suddenly suggests. "Meh?" Karin looked up.

"It's wonderful outside!" She said, bubbling with excitement.

"Himeka-chan, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you think practically _everything's _wonderful."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious—she actually thinks _bugs_ are wonderful." Kazune-kun grumbled.

"But look at the _sunshine_! We're lucky it's not snowing!" Himeka-chan protested.

"Himeka-chan, hate to break it to you, but… it's not going to _snow_ anytime soon. It's summer" Kazune-kun said, looking bored.

Himeka-chan put on a frown. "But it's so _pretty_ outside."

She hesitated, deep in thought. Then she exploded again. "We're gonna to go outside!!!" (Let's just take away that 'deep in thought' part…)

Without waiting for a response this time, she pulled—dragged the two outside.

"Meep!" Karin, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun, took of a deep breath of fresh air.

Just as the three were enjoying the nice day, a cry rang through the peace and calmness.

"HANAZANO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin turned around in horror, just in time to see Michiru come running—practically flying towards her. Karin gasped and started to run. Too late. In mere seconds, Michiru had Karin enveloped in an bear hug. "Micchi…" Karin managed to choke out.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kazune-kun had on a look of disappointment and anger… and something else. He had been acting a little weird after he found out Micchi had stole her first kiss.

Finally, she struggled free and smiled weakly, "It's… uh… nice to see you again, Micchi." "Hi Michiru-kun!" Himeka-chan said brightly. "Hello, Hello." Micchi waved, grinning widely.

His gaze rested on Kazune-kun. "Why, hello, Kazune-kun." He said, smiling.

Kazune-kun took one look at him and looked away.

Micchi's smile faded, and a sad expression took over.

Watching this exchange of 'conversation', (not much, is there?) Karin frowned and stomped over to Kazune-kun.

"What kinda attitude is that?!" She demanded. He showed no reaction.

"Kazune-kun!" She reached over to shake him by his shoulders. But the second her fingers touched him, he jumped away, as if her fingers were scorching hot.

"Fine!" Kazune-kun said angrily. "Hi!" and he stomped off, Himeka-chan trailing after him. Karin stood there, frozen, confused.

"What happened?" She whispered, staring at her hands. Did she do something wrong again? She just didn't like how rudely Kazune-kun was treating Micchi…

Micchi stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "I think Kazune-kun's just not feeling well." He said quietly, and offered a small smile.

Then his gaze drifted towards Kazune-kun, who was stomping off in the distance. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::::::: Meh! Cheesy again! What's wrong with me? I usually don't write cheesy stuffs… Oh well. My writing may get better in the next few chapters. And if I'm so bad in luck, my next FanFic… T-T But no matter how cheesy this is, I hope you keep reading because I actually kind of like some of the next few chapters:::::::


	3. Weird Apology

Weird Apology

A Note: Again with the OOC warning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home, Karin fixed her concentration on her summer homework. She stared at the complicated and messy problems scattered all over her text book.

She pressed a few buttons on her calculator. _Click click click_.

Then the clicking sounds increased… and got alarmingly loud. _Click click_ **_click_** **_click_ _CLICK_** _**CLICK**_ _**CLICK**_---

Silence.

"AARRGGH!" She cried in frustration, throwing her calculator to the ground.

"None of this makes sense!" Karin groaned, trying to stop the headache that was throbbing in her temples. Then her eyes lighted up.

"I know! I'll ask—"… Kazune-kun… She thought, miserably putting her head on the cool surface of her desk.

She hadn't seen him since they met Micchi outside. Himeka-chan said that he wanted to be left alone, but she didn't look at her. She seemed hesitant and suspicious… of what?

She was unbelievably annoyed and worried. What did she do wrong? Why was Himeka-chan acting so distant? Was Kazune-kun mad at her? For what?

Questions swiveled through her head, making her headache worsen.

Sighing, she raised her head and prepared to return to her homework.

"Uhm… Karin?"

Startled, she turned around, only to see Kazune-kun standing right beside her. "Meep! When did you get there?" She demanded.

Looking embarrassed and a little annoyed, he said, "A minute ago."

Muttering something about ghosts and monsters, she muttered, "I wonder how I didn't see you coming in." "'Cause you're stup—" Karin raised an eyebrow. "Argh!" Kazune-kun groaned in frustration, mussing up his pretty blond hair.

"Whatever. I'm just… like… to… here… to… like… uh…" He grumbled and muttered on, not finishing his sentence.

"C'mon! Are you a man? If you are, spill it!" Kazune-kun sighed and said, "Sorry. About Michiru. Or Micchi. Whatever. I just… don't like him a lot, I guess." He tried a half smile.

"You should be. I don't like him a lot either, but at least I don't treat him as pigheaded as you do. I forgive you, but if you really want to say sorry to someone, it's Micchi. Oh yeah, next time, knock please." She said, staring into Kazune-kun's blue eyes, wondering about his reaction about being 'pigheaded'.

There was a moment of silence. Kazune-kun stood there, looking out the window thoughtfully, as if weighing each word she had said.

Then his face broke into a grin. "I guess you're right, Karin. Thanks." He turned his blue eyes on her. "I can always count on you to tell me what I did wrong and what I should do. I'm glad you're around, Karin. Really."

They stared at each other for a second, in their own world. Then, as though just realizing what he just said, his cheeks flushed crimson and started out the door.

Then he stopped midway. "Hey… Karin?" "What?" "Did Himeka-chan say anything?"

"Well, she can talk, can't she?" Karin joked. Then she saw the worried look on his face and said, "Nah. She didn't say anything important. Just that you're not feeling well." "Okay." Then he walked out, deep in thought.

"..." Karin watched as Kazune-kun forgot to close her door. Whatever that was on his mind, it was important, and she wanted to know it.

Karin _had_ to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::Yeah, kinda OOC, eh? I thought my writing was kind of strange in this chapter. Argh. How come I always type ' strangle' when I'm typing 'strange'?:::::::


	4. Visitors

Visitors

A Note: In this chapter an OC comes in. People in this chapter might seem a little OOC, but I don't think too much. The title sounds old and blah, but I couldn't think of another. I'm bad at choosing titles. Just look at my story title.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! Look who's heeeere!" Himeka-chan sang.

Karin groaned as she pulled on a white t-shirt and green shorts. _What is it THIS time?_ "COMING!" Karin yelled grumpily, attempting to tie her hair in two pigtails as she opened the door.

Kazune-kun came out his room the same time as she, so they walked down to the foyer (Well, in the manga their house((mansion))looked pretty big, so…) together.

They were both annoyed. Very. Annoyed. (Maybe because of the hot weather?)

"What now, Himek—"Before Karin could finish her sentence, a handsome boy with dark hair and mischievous eyes kneeled down, took her hand, and kissed it.

Karin immediately blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, my Goddess. I hope you still remember me." He looked up, while Karin studied his handsome face, not sure who this boy was.

"So familiar… hmm…" then her confused expression melted into surprise. " OH MY GOSH, _JIN_?!" She immediately snatched her hand away, but he held it firm. "I'm glad you still remember me, Karin Hanazono, for I, am not able to forget you."

Karin felt her face grow warm. _Poo. I'm blushing._ She wanted to smack that smile off his handsome face. But she can feel her heart beating a thousand miles per minute and her legs turning into jell-o at Jin Kuga's mischievous smile.

Kazune-kun, watching at the 'sidelines' was of course not very happy at the sight of this.

"Hey, Jin, you better let her g—" "—KUJYOU-KUUUN!!!!!!"

Kazune-kun immediately flew to the other side of the room, tackled by an unseen force.

Karin turned around, curious what this 'unseen force' was.

It was a girl. A very pretty one. On top of Kazune-kun, too.

She was wearing everything that was out of the fashion magazines, and probably cost a fortune. She had rich brown hair, highlighted and layered, and big blue eyes.

But Kazune-kun was not fazed by this beauty. All he cared about this moment was the girl on top of him and he wanted her OFF THIS VERY SECOND.

"Ugh. Get _off_ me." He attempted to push her off.

Instead, the girl got off herself, smoothing down her expensive-looking dress, making Kazune-kun reach out like an idiot, swiping thin air.

"Oops. I'm _soooo_ sorry. I just like you _soooo_ much. I've been, like, a _fan_ of you, for like, _forever_!" the girl giggled, putting her perfectly tanned and manicured hand on her mouth like a little girl.

"Like the Kazune-Z." Karin snorted.

"Well, like, anyway. I'm Fuka Ogawa." She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Kazune-kun.

"Uh, that's nice meeting you, Ogawa-san." Kazune-kun said carefully, as if she were to explode any moment. I mean, it takes a lot of strength to send the guy flying to the other side of the room. And seriously, ouch.

But Fuka gasped and punched him playfully. "Enough with the politeness. Call me Fuka-chan, or Fuka."

But when she stopped giggling, she saw that Kazune-kun was not paying attention to her.

Kazune-kun was staring at Jin's arm circling securely around Karin's waist, the two looking like a couple… and to his dismay, a very cute couple.

Himeka-chan stood at the front door, air headedly staring at this awkward situation. Fuka was certainly in love with Kazune-kun, but Kazune-kun was staring at Karin, who was blushing in Jin's arms, who was lovingly stroking Karin's hair as if expensive silk.

Blinking, Himeka-chan suggested brightly, "Now that everyone's met, let's try some of my chocolate wafer ice cream!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::And Himeka-chan saves the day with her cooking! To the rescue! Ahaha… Now, how will their relationship progress _now_? Kamichama Karin fans, don't kill me, because somewhere in one of the chapters, something unexpected happens. Some people might hate me forever and never read my stories ever again, and some, might just not care. I hope you're one of them.::::::


	5. The Fight

The Fight

A Note: OOC WARNING! OOC WARNING! OOC WARNING! Oh, and did I mention, OOC WARNING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time Kazune-kun saw Karin laughing and talking with Jin, he felt an odd feeling creep up upon him. Finally, he couldn't stand it. He had to talk to Karin.

Karin, who was sitting under a tree's shade, enjoying her time with Jin, was not particularly pleased to see who was walking towards them.

She looked up at Kazune-kun. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." He said, glancing at Jin. "Alone."

Karin stood up, coming face to face with Kazune-kun, staring into his blue eyes. "Too bad. I'm busy, maybe some other time." But Kazune-kun insisted, "Now." "But I—" Before she could say another word, he pulled her by the hand, and ran.

When they finally stopped running, they were surrounded by thick bushes and tall trees, with no one in sight.

"Are you _out of your MIND?_" Karin demanded, huffing and puffing. "I wanted to ask you something." His voice was calm, but he felt his heart slamming against his chest.

Karin stood up straight. "Shoot." There was silence.

"Why… Why do you spend so much time with Jin?" His voice was quiet, and then it got louder and louder. "You practically spend all day with him! Don't you get bored? Or annoyed? Or-or…." Karin stared at his angry face, surprised and confused.

"Why are you so angry? I just…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked at him oddly. "Wait a sec… are you… jealous?"

He didn't say anything. After a few moments, he said through clenched teeth, "In your dreams."

Karin smirked and said, "Oh, really? Then you don't care how much time I spend with Jin… or if I like him or not." She knew that Jin was handsome and cool to talk to, but she didn't like Jin, in that way, that is. I mean, making her blush didn't count, right? But she couldn't help adding the last part, just for the fun of seeing Kazune-kun get mad, like what he was doing right now.

Clenching his fists, he said angrily, "You're right! I don't!" Then, feeling anger rise in his chest, he blurted out, " And you know why? Because I like Fuka!"

The lie came tumbling out of nowhere. He didn't know why he said it, and he could already feel regret gnawing at his heart.

But the lie worked. Karin's face went hard and her green eyes were glassy. "No you don't!" But the response sounded hollow even to herself. It was so unconvincing, as if she was trying to persuade herself that it wasn't true.

Seeing Karin back down a bit, Kazune-kun felt confidence fill his chest. "Yeah I do! I like her a lot!" Adding a little to the lie won't hurt… right? "And," He smirked, " it's not like you care."

She winced. "I don't!" She hated how she sounded so weak. Why does Kazune-kun always win? Why can't she just win… even just once?

"I'm glad you don't. Good luck with Jin. With your looks and brains, hope for some luck. At least Jin likes Shi-chan too."

Karin felt as though she's been stabbed. He had caught her weak point. Again. How dare he insult Shi-chan! How could he? How could he be so cruel? Didn't he feel guilty using Shi-chan on her? Why was he doing this? Feeling tears threatening to pour out, she turned and ran.

The tears spilled out, the hot tears rolling down her flaming cheeks. She felt ashamed and stupid. She had tried to attack Kazune-kun, but only to have the knife turned back on her. She felt betrayed.

She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore and sat down on the ground. Through her tears, she saw an image of Kazune-kun smirking appear in her mind.

Angrily, she pounded the ground with her fist, as if destroying the image.

I hate you.

I hate you, Kazune-kun.

I hate you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::This chapter took a pretty long time to edit. Their emotions are a bit powerful I guess, but I kinda liked this chapter. I like writing about anger and sadness sometimes. And no, I'm not depressed or suicidal. But thanks for your concern. Anyway, I'm worried some parts of this are not grammatically correct, because some parts don't sound right but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well….:::::::


	6. Too Far

Too Far

A Note: Actually, nothing to leave a note about. I just like to have this thing here. Haha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Karin run away, near tears, Kazune-kun stood frozen at his place. For what seemed like hours, he stood there, unmoving.

He could feel his anger fading, and his heart beat return to its normal speed.

He didn't seem to be as angry anymore.

In fact, he couldn't remember why he was so angry.

And for once, Kazune-kun felt guilty about fighting with her. He knew he had said horrible things. He was the one that started it. Karin didn't deserve it. He hated himself for lying and using Shi-chan on her.

He felt lonely and empty, trying to identify the new feelings that were growing inside of him. But he also couldn't leave behind the old ones.

Kazune-kun didn't want to apologize. After all, Karin took some part too. She provoked him. But should he admit he lied? Admit that he was wrong? Admit that he was horrible and she didn't deserve it?

He felt confused and lost, not knowing the answers to the questions that were pounding the back of his head.

But he knew one thing for sure, and his heart told him loud and clear: he had gone too far.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::I know, I know, this a short chapter. But I wanted this just to be about Kazune-kun. Mixed up feelings eh? Let's see how he figures it out….:::::::


	7. What!

And… what?!

A Note: Grammar check was already done, but I think some parts of it still don't make sense. Especially at the end. Sorry. Haha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Karin calmed down and could control her emotions, she thought about their fight. She had avoided seeing Kazune-kun, because seeing him again would probably mean another episode of arguing.

She was pretty sure Kazune-kun was lying that he liked Fuka— she knew him well enough that he wasn't interested in those kinds of girls. He probably lied because she provoked him.

Karin was kind of mad at herself for pretending to like Jin, even if she was just testing his feelings.

But another voice told her, "If you admit you lied, Kazune-kun would just rub it in your face, just like always. Besides, think about how he treats you—why should you feel guilty? He doesn't deserve your apology, that jerk."

And on second thought, she _does _kind of like Jin, even if just as a friend. But she really hates how easily Jin can make her blush—just by looking at her with those dark, mischievous eyes.

If she were to compare Jin to Kazune-kun, Jin definitely leads a winning score. Karin sighed and plopped down on her bed, staring out the window. It's been days since she went outside. Jin had come by a few times, but she had too much too think about to hang out with him.

But she desperately needed to talk to someone. Someone that would listen and actually _understand_.

Karin couldn't believe the person whose name popped in her mind first. Him out of all people, she thought of first.

It was Micchi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::Ooooh… I wonder how will this 'talking' go? Keep on reading…:::::::


	8. He Stole It Again!

He Stole It—Again!

A Note: Just TODAY, I noticed that you could name your chapter. I'm kind of air headed so I didn't think of it nor saw it before. Haha… oh well… let's see how their relationship progresses…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-And now I hate both myself AND him!" Karin wailed, sprawling over the restaurant table.

"Shhh…" Micchi hushed her soothingly. "Now, it isn't the end of the world. There's always a way out in everything." At first glance, it would be Micchi being a good friend and comforting Karin. On second glance, he was just nervous of the people who were staring and gaping at them.

Karin finally managed to stop hiccupping and took a drink of the lemonade. "I think we should go somewhere else to talk. Is that okay with you, Hanazono-san?" Micchi asked. Karin, who still had tears flowing down her cheeks, was too miserable to think, so she nodded.

Micchi smiled and paid, escorting her out the restaurant door. They walked for a while, stopping at a quiet park with hardly any people around, and sat down on the bench.

Karin sniffed. She knew she must look terrible. Her face was flushed, her eyes red and watery, her hair messy, and she was drained from crying so much.

"Have you seen Kazune-kun after your fight?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

Karin shook her head miserably. "I don't want to see him. I don't know what to do! Should I keep on lying? Or should I admit I was wrong? What will happen?" She sank down on the bench, looking beaten and tired.

"Karin… I wish I could help. But the only way I can help right now is to listen to you. I'm sorry. The only person who can help you out of this is… well… you." He gave a half smile, cocking his head to one side.

At this, Karin sighed tiredly, covering both eyes with Micchi's handkerchief. There. Now all she saw was darkness. Plain and simple.

But she knew this didn't help her situation at all.

She sighed again, removing the handkerchief—and found her lips pressed against Micchi's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::This is a fairly short chapter—and one full of fluffy stuffs too. Heh. Anyway, in the next chapter, you'll be seeing it through Micchi's eyes. In other words, another chapter of fluffy stuffs, except through his eyes.:::::::


	9. Through Micchi's Eyes

Through Micchi's Eyes

A Note: After some thought, I decided I wouldn't use "I", because I didn't and probably wouldn't do that for other characters, and that would be unfair. And also, it would seem as though Micchi was the main character, which he obviously is NOT, so… yeah…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micchi watched Karin cry on the other side of the table, using his handkerchief to dry her tears.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. She was crying over _Kazune-kun._ He felt a stab of jealousy pierce through him. He wanted to ask her so many things. Like, why did she like Kazune-kun so much? What is it about him that makes him worth crying over?

But on the other hand, Micchi could also see that Karin hasn't discovered that she liked him. It was so obvious. _Poor girl…_ He thought sadly. And he couldn't help but feel angry at Kazune-kun.

He must realize he's very lucky that Karin likes him. Micchi couldn't believe that he didn't cherish her feelings for him at all.

Then suddenly, he hit a realization. Could it be…? Maybe… maybe Kazune-kun doesn't know Karin likes him! Discovering this, he smiled triumphantly. If they didn't know how they felt, or how they felt for each other, then that made it easier. He had a chance. He could win Karin.

Micchi picked the quietest park on purpose. It was easier this way. No racket and no interruptions.

Although he wanted her in his arms right now, he had to pace himself. He couldn't make the same mistake as before. But then… getting her first kiss was a pleasure…

Shaking away those thoughts, Micchi focused on Karin. She was still crying, looking so sad and tired. He desperately wanted to hug her and say everything was alright.

Instead, he put his arm around her.

Micchi could feel himself saying comforting comments and advice, but he only felt his mouth moving, and his thoughts all on Karin.

He studied her, not unlike before. But everything about her was still wonderful, like her beautiful blonde hair (brown?), bright green eyes, and her cute personality. She was perfect. She deserved someone who understood to cherish her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Karin's sigh. She covered her eyes with his handkerchief. How cute. He wondered what she was thinking of this moment.

Could she be thinking of Kazune-kun? He clenched his fists. He wanted Karin to like him. He wanted Kazune-kun to be jealous of them. Just like when Kazune-kun found out that he had…

His thoughts trailed off. _I'm sorry, Kazune-kun, but..._

And without a second thought, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::Sigh... I'm doomed to write useless and fluffy stuffs. By the way, I might be a bit slow uploading the chaps now, because I'm also working on 'Friends', my PetShop of Horrors FanFic. It only has two short chaps right now, which I personally think is boring, but you could give it a shot.:::::::


	10. Hurt

Hurt

A Note: I found myself getting off track on the plot. So things might get confusing while I try to twist the story back in place. Please don't get impatient, because I'm also realizing I'm submitting a lot of chaps. Maybe it's time I try to make my chaps longer. But please keep on reading! And also, I don't mind if you give advice or criticize my work, because I like to have something to improve my writing. So please submit reviews if you can! Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin immediately sent her hand flying across his face, making a loud, sharp, crack. She got up quickly, taking a few wobbly steps back. Her legs felt weak and everything was spinning and blurry.

Micchi was still in shock, staring at her.

Karin was ready to cry again, but there had been too many tears fallen and there were no more to spare. _I like you, Micchi, but only as a friend. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came to you. It must've been painful for you. I'm so sorry… Micchi… I didn't mean to…_

Micchi looked as if she had shot a bullet at him. He looked hurt, but also guilty. He made the same mistake again. He felt the hot stinging pain on his cheek where she had slapped him. He didn't mean to do that… but that second… he couldn't…

They just stared at each other in silence. Karin whispered, "I'm sorry Micchi." …about what? The misunderstanding? The slap?

Then she turned and ran blindly. How come every turn, every twist, she came to a problem? She meant to just talk to Micchi. But she was so insensitive. She knew he liked her. She encouraged him. It was her fault. All her fault.

Now she not only had Kazune-kun's problem on her mind, but now also Micchi's. She had heartlessly hurt him. She won't talk to Micchi ever again, she decided. It was for the best.

She stopped, and looked up at the darkening sky. She laughed bitterly. Now… now she really was alone. Kazune-kun… you were wrong… and I… was at last… right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::::::I personally really like the last part, although, in a way, this chapter makes Karin seem a little suicidal or something.:::::::


	11. Lemon Cake

Lemon Cake

A Note: The chap title has basically nothing to do with the story. I just named it because I couldn't come up with anything better. Remember how I said I sucked at coming up with titles? Well, yeah. I just proved my point.

* * *

Karin, lying on her bed reading a book, could smell a sweet, lemony smell wafting in the air. She went to the kitchen, wondering what Himeka-chan was up to. 

In the kitchen, Himeka-chan was furiously stirring a bowl full of creamy sweet stuff. "Hey, Himeka-chan. Whatcha doing?" She looked curiously in the bowl.

"Huff…Making…a… huff… lemon… huff… cake… my… huff… specialty…!" Himeka-chan looked worked up, and Karin could almost see fire blazing in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Karin stared at her, slowly backing away. By the speed of the stirring, the bowl could burst into flames any second.

"All…this...huff…is for… Kazune-kun… huff… of course!" She said, not slowing down the stirring.

"Is it his birthday?" Karin looked shocked. She was worried. If it really WAS his birthday, then that would be awkward, because she's still in the I-Refuse-To-Talk-To-Kazune-kun phase.

At this, Himeka-chan stopped and stared into her eyes. "You've been out too much, Karin. You don't even know what's happening."

Karin cocked her head to one side. "True… but…"

Himeka-chan cut her off.

"Kazune-kun likes Fuka."

* * *

The news struck her as though she was hit by lightning. 

_Kazune-kun likes Fuka. Kazune-kun likes Fuka. Kazune-kun likes Fuka._

Karin stood there in a daze, while Himeka-chan continued to drone on about Kazune-kun and Fuka.

"Karin? Hey—" Before Himeka-chan could continue, Karin bolted out the door.

She needed to find Kazune-kun. Was he really telling the truth? No. She was sure he was lying.

Karin ran into Jin.

"Karin! I haven't seen you in a long time!" He said, surprised. She looked up and smiled weakly. "Yes. Hi Jin, it's nice to see you too. But I—"Jin interrupted mid-sentence. "I wanted to give you this." He said, taking out a medium sized square box wrapped in green wrapping paper and a yellow ribbon tied neatly on the top.

Karin had too much on her mind, so she hurriedly said a thank you, accepted the box, and ran off, searching for Kazune-kun.

_How come when I want to see you, you're always not there? How come when I want you to go away, you're always there?_

Suddenly, she stopped running. When she wanted Kazune-kun to go away, he's always there… for her. She recalled many times when he always comforted her, making her feel better about herself. And she had done the same for him.

Could she… does she… like him? And if she does… does he like her too?

Rustling sounds broke into her thoughts. It was Kazune-kun stomping her way, with Fuka trying to grab his hand, pleading.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked, staring at the two. Fuka's face went red and Kazune-kun looked disgusted.

"She can tell you herself." He said, walking past her. Midway, he stopped, and without turning around, he said, "I'll be waiting for you on the porch." Then he walked away, shaking his head.

Karin turned back to Fuka, raising an eyebrow. "Well… If you can—I really hope you can—explain what's going on."

Fuka's face went redder and she looked as if she was going to cry.

Then she ran forward and gave Karin a hug.

* * *

Karin was shocked at this move. She immediately pushed her away, backing away a few steps. 

Fuka collapsed into tears. "I-I'm so sorry!! I know it was just a stupid hope, and I know it won't ever h-happen b-but I couldn't help it! I-I…" She blubbered on, the rest of her sentence way too mixed up to understand.

Karin stared at her for a second, then her expression softened and she stepped up and patted her awkwardly on the back. "Uh… now… tell me what's wrong."

Fuka controlled her tears for a minute and bit her lip. "I-I only got close to Kazune-kun for one reason. A-And now Kazune-kun's mad at me. The reason is… you."

* * *

:::::::Remember I said something unpleasant is going to happen that'll make you hate me forever? Well, voila. Hate me. T-T::::::: 


	12. Secrets

Secrets

A Note: Hate me. Hate me. Hate me. Well... what are you waiting for?

* * *

"Say _WHAT?!_" Karin's eyes were as big as saucers and she immediately removed her hand from Fuka's shoulder. "_What did you SAY?!"_

Fuka cried harder. "I admit it…! I-I'm _gay!_"

She kneeled to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

Karin tried to understand what Fuka was saying next.

* * *

Fuka saw Karin at school a few times, and admired her. She thought that she was cute, and wanted to be her friend. But the hope got further while she watched Karin everyday, and in the end, she wanted her more than just a friend.

Fuka then got close to Kazune-kun, knowing that they lived together, and pretended to like him, in order to know Karin better. But just a few days after that, Karin and Kazune-kun got into a fight and wouldn't talk to each other, which ruined her plans.

Then just today, she cautiously approached Kazune-kun with the delicate question about their fight. Fuka had accidentally said too much, causing Kazune-kun to find out her intentions and her secret.

Karin stared at the girl, who now looked defeated and broken, unlike the energetic and beautiful person she had first met.

"I-I'm sorry I caused you guys so much trouble. I'll pack and leave right away." She said quietly, her voice trembling.

Karin watched as Fuka pulled herself up and start to walk away, slumped and pale, and she could almost see her holding a broken heart, trying to piece it together again.

Then something hit her. How many times has Fuka been rejected? How many times, has she tried to sew her heart back again? How many times has her heart been ignored, or even thrown and tortured, just because she liked girls? It wasn't fair for her. But Karin felt helpless. There was nothing she could do.

She wanted to say sorry, but she couldn't move. Then, she finally called after Fuka.

"There's someone out there, Fuka. Someone out there for you who loves you. Maybe the time isn't right for you yet, and maybe it isn't any time soon. But there's someone. You just have to wait." Karin didn't know where these words came from. Maybe just being a person who hadn't been loved yet, and hopes for someone.

Fuka kept on walking, as if she couldn't hear her. "Thank you, Fuka." Karin said, and although she didn't know what she was thanking about, she knew is that she meant it.

Fuka stood still for a second, and then walked on, leaving Karin helplessly staring after her.

* * *

Karin sat on the ground, her knees to her head. _I didn't want to hurt her. But I always end up hurting someone around me--Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, Jin, Micchi, and now Fuka. All this resulted because I'm so stubborn and insensitive. I'm sorry. I love you all. Maybe loneliness is good for me. Then I won't hurt any more people._

A person stopped in front of her. "Fuka left. She told me everything. She left you a note." The person said quietly. It was Kazune-kun.

Karin raised her head and received the letter.

It said:

_Karin,_

_Thank you. You're the only person in the world who is kind to me. My parents and siblings treat me like a total complete stranger when they found out. My old friends wouldn't even take a second look at me, and even tormented and bullied me._

_Thank you for what you said to me. I guess you're right. You''ll always be my best friend, and maybe the only one for the rest of my life. You can forget me, and I believe that's the best._

_I know I caused you guys a lot of trouble and disturbance, just for my selfish hopes. But I hope you can forgive me._

_I'll wait for that person. I will no longer be impatient like this time. I'll wait for someone that loves me. Thank you so much._

_-Fuka_

A lone tear fell and dropped on the piece of paper. She wondered how hard it was for Fuka to write this letter, how hard it was to move on, and how long it would be before her heart was in one piece again. Perhaps never?

Then Karin noticed writing on the back. She flipped it around curiously.

_P.S._

_Don't show this to Kazune-kun. While I was telling him about my secret, he accidentally said his out loud too. He likes you, Karin. You're lucky to have someone. You deserve him and he deserves you. And I know you like him too. I can already see that. Now all you two have to do is to decide whether or not to admit it._

_Best Wishes- Fuka_

Karin looked shocked. She held the paper more closely to her face, making sure she read it right.

"Are you okay?" Kazune-kun looked at her worriedly. "Did Fuka say anything weird or something?"

"Um…" Karin didn't know what to say.

An awkward silence tensed the air.

"Well… I have something to tell you, Karin." He said slowly. "I didn't realize this before, but I kind of… I dunno… it's like weird or something… but I completely spilled my guts to Fuka… and… well… I just said it out loud, and I kind of knew I meant it, and it felt as if I knew it all along."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, not looking at her.

Karin felt like laughing all the sudden. And she did. She laughed and laughed and couldn't stop.

"What!" He said, face red. Karin giggled, "You look so… wimpy. And kind of like a little boy."

"Oooh… you… you're gonna pay!" He pounced on her, and Karin ran away, laughing.

He chased after her, laughing himself. "I'm not losing to a girl!" he yelled. "You sexist pig! Whaddya think I took all that training for?" She called back, cracking up.

Finally, Kazune-kun caught her and tackled her to the ground, pinning her by the arms. "See? You'll never win a boy!" He said triumphantly, grinning. Karin struggled, finally got loose, and said, "Who says?"

Then they tickled each other and fell in a heap, laughing.

* * *

"I think if I don't stop laughing I'm going to die. My stomach hurts…" Kazune-kun said, putting a hand on his stomach.

Karin giggled and rolled away from him, lying beside him.

"I win." She smiled, looking at the sky.

Kazune-kun grinned too. "Just this time."

They lay in a comfortable silence, side by side, each in their own thoughts.

Then, Kazune-kun whispered, "I like you, Karin."

"Me too." Karin whispered back, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

:::::::This is the unexpected thing. Fuka is gay. I liked the ending though, because I don't like confessions that go like this:

'I like you.' the guy says. 'I like you too.' the girl says. They look at each other with passion and love. They kiss. clap clap.

like seriously. That's more cheesy then I can ever come up with. Well actually, I just did. Anyway, I hoped you liked that confession. I know the letter is cheesy though, forgive me. And if you hate my guts and want me to go die or something, I can't do anything about that. If you are still willing to keep on reading my stuffs, then thanks. I've been slow on updating because I can't type very fast right now. (I broke my left index finger while playing basketball. Woe is me.)


	13. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After... I Think

A Note: This is the last chapter of Messy Webs. I made it 13 chaps on purpose, just for fun. Thank you all for reading this story, and for all the reviews. Special thanks to Xinna, lil-sanachan, and Death's-Razor-Blade, and others, for continuous reviews and comments. Enjoy the last chapter of Messy Webs!

* * *

Kazune-kun and Karin walked back home, hand in hand, smiling. 

Suddenly, Karin remembered the box Jin gave her. She held it in her hand, weighing it, wondering what it was.

"What's that?" Kazune-kun asked curiously, looking at it.

"I dunno. Jin gave it to me." She started opening the box. "Lemme see…"

After the wrapping paper was shed, it revealed a small pink box, with a white card on top. She opened the box. It held one, big, oval white chocolate.

* * *

The two stared at it. "Well… Jin is sure generous with gifts." Kazune-kun coughed, his gaze not leaving the sweet. 

"Mmm…" Karin didn't say anything, but she bit into the chocolate. It tasted like any milk chocolate, nothing special. She frowned. It wasn't like Jin to do something like this.

Karin read the card.

_My dearest Karin,_

_The gift is all about you. The green wrapping is like the jade green of your eyes, the golden ribbon is like your beautiful hair. The pink box is like the blush that spreads on your cheeks, which I recall many times. This card is of white, clean and pure, just like you. And the chocolate—_

_Crack._ Surprised, Karin spat out the object that made a cool metallic taste in her mouth. The shiny object fell to the ground, unharmed.

Karin coughed and picked it up. It was some kind of stone. It was about the size of pea, and it was milky white, and shone magnificently every color of the rainbow.

She stared at it for a few minutes, and then continued reading the card, searching for an explanation of this.

_--contains a gem A few days ago my uncle received a lot of them from a friend and gave some to me. (Being his favourite nephew...) I know it's precious and you would probably give it back to me if I gave you too much, so I gave a little chunk to you. I made sure it was smooth and round, as you would probably prefer._

_Now… just look behind you._

_Love, Jin Kuga_

Karin looked behind her. A boy jumped stealthily off a tree branch, landing in front of them. It was Jin. "Enjoy the gift, My Goddess?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Karin could feel herself blushing again. _Poo. I HAVE to stop this. What if Kazune-kun gets mad?_ And he was.

He was glaring at Jin, who was obviously ignoring Kazune-kun.

Karin, summing up all of her courage and strength left after the day's events, said, "Jin, I'm sorry. This is too precious for me to accept. You're only a friend, and I would feel bad taking something that costs so greatly from you. I'm sorry; I have to return it to you."

Jin looked surprised, but only for a second. He sighed, and half smiled. "I knew it. You like him, don't you?" He said, pointing at Kazune-kun. "I knew it all along. Even though you seemed as though you had a good time with me, I knew you liked him. Everyone knew. Micchi, Himeka-chan, Fuka. Everyone."

Karin gaped at him. "_WHAT?_ How is that possible? I didn't even know _myself!_" And last of all, Himeka-chan knew too? Himeka-chan liked Kazune-kun…

Seeing the worried look on Karin's face, Kazune-kun knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Karin. Himeka-chan already knows. I told her when we met Micchi. (Chapter 2 and 3, when Karin was confused what was going on when Himeka-chan acted distant.) She got over it." He said, comforting her.

Jin smiled sadly. "Is there any way that can make you like me?" Karin shook her head. Jin sighed, but gave her a smile. "I'll wait for you, Karin. I know one day you'll be mine. Micchi will be waiting too. But in the end, only one of us can have you, and that'll be me." He said confidently. Then he leaned forward and gave a light kiss on her lips and started to walk away.

Kazune-kun gawked at Jin, his mouth hanging open.

Karin called after him. "Wait! You forgot this! The gem!" She said frantically, waving the gem at him.

Jin turned around, smiled, and waved, saying, "You can keep that. We're friends, aren't we? Well, that's the symbol of our friendship. And one day, our love." And he walked away, leaving the two staring after him.

Karin stared down on the gem, watching it shine brilliantly. "Wow." She said softly. "That was some confession."

Kazune-kun frowned. "He _kissed_ you!" He looked at her accusingly. "And you _let him._"

Karin laughed, and popped the rest of the chocolate into her mouth. "I'll let you if you want to."

* * *

Kazune-kun tilted his head to one side, his pretty blonde hair falling into his blue eyes, as if considering it. 

Then he leaned forward, and… Karin ducked, causing him to kiss her on the forehead instead. She laughed and ran away, calling, "You can't even kiss properly!" "That's because you ducked!" He yelled, chasing after her.

Suddenly, Karin tripped and fell on the ground, her legs weak from laughter. Kazune-kun called triumphantly, "You're dead meat, Karin!" and held her arms down.

They laughed and giggled until they couldn't laugh anymore and lay on their stomachs, tired but happy.

"Did you mean it?" Kazune-kun asked. "Mean what?" Karin asked, resting her head on her arms. "What you said back there. Do you really like me?" "Hmm… maybe…" She said, poking him playfully. "Well,_ I_ mean it." He said, smiling.

"Lucky me. Three boys that like me at once. Better be careful 'cause one of them could steal me away from you." Karin grinned. "Well, I'd like to see them try." Kazune-kun said, resting his chin on his hands.

They quietly thought about what they've gone through to get to this point, and wondered what'll happen to them.

"But… before we do anything else… you owe me something." He said, tugging at her shirt. "Hm?" Karin turned her head around to face him.

And right when she turned around, Kazune-kun pressed his lips against hers. They shared a long and sweet kiss, the two wanting time to freeze right on that second.

But finally, they broke apart. Kazune-kun leaned his forehead on Karin's, and said, "You owe me lots more, too."

Karin slapped Kazune-kun playfully, smiling despite herself. Then, pulling themselves up, they ran back home, laughing.

* * *

:::::::I hope you liked this last chapter. And for others that might also read this story, please also submit reviews, thanks! And I hope all of you will also read my other FanFics.(In other words, people who don't hate me... yet... lol) Anyways, thanks! (For people concerned about my finger...xD...) 


End file.
